


The Flower In The Garden

by Finnao



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spinel Stays on Earth, Spinel is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnao/pseuds/Finnao
Summary: Spinel gives herself time to think about some things.





	The Flower In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Made this at 3 am.

Spinel sauntered up the mountain. She got on her knees and waved a hand through the grass. It looked so bright; so pretty and magnificent. How could she have tried to destroy it? Eliminate every line that ever appeared on Earth. Just the thought makes her shudder and want to cry. She wants to hug someone or have someone hug her. Spinel’s are supposed to bring joy and smiles to people’s faces. But not her. Not Spinel. No, no. Spinel rained evil and destruction and almost death upon the planet Earth. She almost killed everyone. Why... why does she hate herself so much?

Spinel drove her fists into the grass. It sent a jolt of pain to her knuckles, but it felt good to hurt. That meant she was feeling again. So she did it, again and again. She only stopped when she realized she was crying—no, _sobbing_, at this point. Her tears were heavy, but came running down her face. Each droplet slipped neatly onto the grass. It seeped itself into the soil, devoured by the Earth.

Spinel’s knees dug into the ground and her hands were now dirt covered. Her ragged pigtails messier than ever and the black lines on her face interlacing with her tears. Spinel’s eyes dropped as the last of her sobs neared its silent age. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her palm. Letting out a deep, calming sigh, she flopped onto the grass, back first.  
Dirty hands resting on her gem, she stared up at the sky. She’d seen the same view in the garden. Just glaring up at the top of the world, waiting and waiting and standing around.

For six thousand years, all around Spinel was the sound of silence. But all she heard was the reaction of Pink when she realizes that Spinel had won the game. That’s how Pink told her the game had worked. She stayed still—_oh, so very still_—and Pink would go. And if Pink came back on that warp pad, Spinel would win.  
For the long run, it was so much fun waiting. Waiting to see her Diamond’s reaction when she sees that Spinel won. Won at Pink’s very own game.

A faint smile appeared on Spinel’s face at the memory but it looked crooked.

A shuddering sigh left her lips and she lifted herself up. Spinel’s shoulders slumped as she walked down the hill. As she continued down, she noticed a flower. It caught Spinel’s attention because she had seen this flower so many times before in the garden. A forget-me-not. The ones in the garden were so pretty, but this one seemed to shine the brightest.

Spinel knelt down, her shoes squeaking, and hesitated to touch the flower. The little thing—from what Spinel could remember about them—was that they were soft. When you picked a flower in the garden, they would regrow. Pink had those powers that made life grow and blossom. She was nature, but in gem form. So when Spinel picked it and it didn’t regrow, she became sad; the pain clear on her face. This place wasn’t the garden. Why was she hoping it was? Pink isn’t here. She wasn’t there for six thousand years.

Nonetheless, Spinel sat herself down once again on the grass. Between her two fingers, she inspected it, her other hand protecting the hand with the flower. Its wondrous blue petals were the first thing you would notice about them. The middle of the flower looked like the sun, shining ever so brightly.

Sniffling, Spinel picked one of the petals. It fell to the ground. “She loved me.” She took off another. “She loved me not.” Gently, she picked off one more. “She loved me.” Another. “She loved me not.”

Pink always told her that nature doesn’t lie. Spinel’s answer was clear. She stared at the flower in her palm, all its blue petals laid out in the grass.

“She loved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> the movie hurt.


End file.
